When We Ruled The World
by EternalSnowxxx
Summary: There always were meetings of the stereotypes, but when one of the A-List revolts Namine gets stuck in the crosshairs. It's either stay conformed in the usual ways, or become something else entirely. Then again, you never miss something until it's gone.
1. Chapter 1

OK, so this is my latest fan fic. I recently wrote a AkuNami One-Shot for my friend InfinityFantasy and it got alot more attention than I thought it would, some really good reviews, so I figured I'd try my hand at a full fic and see how that goes. Now, I don't expect this to be super-de-duper long. So maybe 5-7 chapters. So expect the next chapter soon, and if you read "Three" that will be up also. I plan on finishing it today. Other than that, enjoy!

"**When We Ruled The World" **

Me and my friends were it. Which pretty much means that we were the coolest of the cool. OK. No, actually, we weren't. We were just the people who were chosen to stand up in the school council. Our school council isn't the normal kind though. It's the each stereotype/group chooses a representative and we all meet in the run-down gym just outside the school grounds where old campus used to be. Even the higher-up popularity representative came every week. Fashionably late, of course.

I was the "quiet loners" group rep. Yes, I said was. I used to be, and no the "quiet loners" did not mutiny one me and throw me out.

This isn't the point though. The point is who the others were.

There was Xion, who was actually on the student council, and ruled over the meetings. We didn't pay much attention to her, but overall, when two groups fought, she was the one who stopped it. So she was important, but her sway was more in the actual school rather than in this council. She's not a big part of the reason why I'm now the "used to be representative" though.

There was Kairi, the cheerleader, overly perky representative. She was a cool girl, but the only time we ever talked before was in these meetings. Mainly because her group on social charts was much, much higher than mine. Heck, my group is just above Xion's, and the list ends there. Quiet loner's don't get much respect obviously.

Then there was the jock representative, Riku. I didn't talk to him, ever. I don't speak moron very well. Not that all the jocks are morons, but this dude liked the juice if you know what I mean. Even more, he loved objectifying women, so every other line out of his mouth was a bad pick up line. This being the reason for the "I don't speak moron" bash.

Other than them, there were emo representatives (a guy named Zexion, I think), one for the gay pride group, the regular loner group, gangs group, wannabe group, etc. However the only other two worth mentioning by name are Axel, and Larxene.

Larxene and Axel were the popular representatives. Yes, they have two. Why? Because it's the only way we can get them to come. No one ever talked to them. They talked to each other, set out their warnings, wants, and threats and then left.

But here's how I became a "used to be" with everyone else.

One day, Axel came alone without Larxene, and he kept watching me. Honestly, at first I thought this meant he was plotting my death. Come on, he's like six foot, wears a black trench coat most of the time, has tear shaped tattoos under the eyes and flaming red hair similar to Riku's but longer. The style went down behind his back and spiked randomly. It was about to the end of is shoulder blades. Riku's was to his shoulders.

The point is, Axel doesn't look like the kind of guy who would come over just to say hi. At least not without a group of ten and a knife behind his back. So when he came up to me winked I thought it was like getting a target on my head, and as much as Axel didn't mean it that way, it totally was.

See, Axel meant it in a 'the second you walk out that door I'm randomly kidnapping you to talk to you' kind of way. The other populars after finding out took it as a 'it's time for you to go bye, bye' sort of way, but now I'm getting ahead of myself.

The way the populars meant it comes later in the story. I know, disappointing, but to really understand the situation, you can't know right away. Which brings me to the day this all started.

I was gathering my usual stuff after the meeting, nothing major. Other than my obvious spooked out state of shock after one of the most popular guys in school winked at me. I grabbed my textbooks and home work nonchalantly, my copy of the fourth book in The Mediator Series (which I had recently found in the library's paperback section) by Meg Cabot and left without a thought.

Now see, the scenery near the old abandoned gym is mostly trees. Behind it there's a huge forest that's fenced off dude to student trying to escape from school by trekking through them, and on the side there's vines and over grown, not properly taken care of shrubbery to boot. So when a hand came out and pulled me into them as the rest of the crowd moved ahead to the parking lot, I was quite shocked. Added with the fact that I'm always the last out of the building, no one saw. Maybe that's why he chose me too, but regardless of the reason, he did.

"Be quiet." He whispered in my ear, with his hand clasped over my mouth. The other arm was around my mid-section as he dragged me through the ruff shrubbery in the small gap between it and the gym's brick wall. Which, of course, tattered and dirtied my poor, perfectly white dress. Oh, and not to mention cut my legs up seeing as my dress only goes down half my thigh. So by the time we were out of there I was sure I was going to die.

Instead he grabbed my wrist forcefully in an iron grip and pretty much threw me into the backseat of his car. Which sent all my books in my matching white bag flying. So while I gathered them and the notes he jumped in the driver's seat and sped off.

I looked around out at the windows frantically, just trying to identify where we were going. I did so successfully and was quite shocked when he pulled up to _my_ house. Yes, he pulled straight into my house's driveway and said, "Is anyone home?" Without even looking at me.

I replied with a meek, "Just my mother."

Immediately after he unlocked the doors and grabbed me again to pull me to the front door. Then surprisingly enough, he let me go. I looked at him not knowing what to do until he pointed at my bag and the lock. It took me a minute to get it, but my mother always keeps the door open if she's home so I just turned the handle and went inside.

He didn't even wait for me to offer to let him inside either. He just came inside and kicked off his shoes politely at the door. Which I was surprised about with his current treatment of me, but looks are deceiving. So I did the same knowing that my mother would freak if there was a speck of dirt in the house.

I love her, but she's more of a clean freak than me.

Axel stood there looking at me again so I gestured to the wooden oak stairs and he quickly jumped up them two at a time while I followed shortly behind.

My house was pretty much decorated in country décor. Hard wood floors, big rugs in the centers of the rooms and the furniture was always a light tan color that matched the oak wood frames, that matched the floors. It was all very matching, all the time, but that's how my mother liked it. She often hung baskets on the walls too as decorations. It all had a very homey feel.

So I'm sure after Axel went from the downstairs to my room, he was very shocked. See, my room is pretty much all white. White walls, white desk, white dresser, white doors, white carpeting (which is a pain to keep clean), white bed sheets. It was all white. Except for my cloths, and other various decorations scattered about.

Again, I looked at him and gestured that he sit in my _baby blue_ (yes, baby blue) computer chair while I took a seat on my bed. I figured that I'd better not talk until he did. I mean, I don't think he'd take me to my house to kill me, but I didn't exactly think I could ask either. The one time I used my voice with him I could barely speak, so I wasn't about to attempt again.

He looked at me and sighed, "As cliché, and stupid as this sounds, I need your help. Actually I need anyone's help, but for now, you'll do."

Yes, when he said that, I wanted to hurt him too. 'Anyone will do.' _Well go get someone else then!_ Well, that was my first thought at least, but he wasn't finished talking, and that's when I became a used to be. This exact moment right now. I don't know why I agreed to help him at first, I really don't. . .but if I did it all over again, I'd do the exact same thing.

Why?

Because if I hadn't of done what I did. I would've always been stuck being the 'quiet loner' Namine freak, and that's something I never want to be again.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, as if it weren't blatantly obvious by now, this is exceedingly late, especially since this story is only going to have 5-6 chapters in total, so I'm sorry for the wait, but it's better late than never, right? So I'm sorry, it's also kind short (;-;), but I hope you like it anyways! and that's all I've got. So enjoy! and review. Reviews make me happy. :D Happy means more write, write. More write, write means quicker chapters for you. So it all works out in the end. ;D

* * *

The next day went on as a normal school day, I chatted politely with those whom I either could stand, or those whom I couldn't but had to anyways. Axel's request of me was still nagging me in my mind that day. It was one of those freaky, annoy situations where all that goes through your head is the ringing of those same words over, and over again.

"_I want to change things around our school."_

Simple sentence, right? Yeah, well that would've been so much better if it weren't exceedingly vague along with it. I mean, how the hell was I supposed to help? I was hardly known. Apparently he didn't get the memo that my group is the lowest of the low at first, as in one step above the student council dorks. I didn't see how I was supposed to help the biggest of the big.

There was a huge crevice between my standing and his. None of this really made sense, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was so annoying, and even worse there was another meeting that day after school. Usually we only met once a week, but sometimes we met twice if the meeting ended before all the issues were called out and 'discussed.'

So I was expecting the same harsh treatment again today, which he never did explain to me yesterday. He said his message and left. Of course, going out my mom saw him and started gushing on my new male friend like we were dating at that time, or something. I just walked up stairs rather than humoring her, sometimes, there is no winning with her.

Nevertheless, I was expecting to find out more about what "change" that needed to happen that day, but I didn't. In fact, every time I saw Axel I felt like I was playing a part in a crime. He always gave cryptic messages, not straight answers. Like I was supposed to figure them out myself.

Then when I got a straight answer, it changed.

So let's say that I got a time and place we were to meet one day. Well, usually, he would call my cell and be like "Oh sorry, something came up" at the last minute.

Let's not forget the creepy fact that he kept asking me to keep things at his house. Not big things, just like notes. So by the third month of these going-ons I three shoe boxes under my bed full of just notes, and I read them all too. You would not _believe_ what they were about. Apparently, about a month ago Larxene thought she was pregnant with some guy's baby but she didn't want to give up meth and drinking so she did then anyways.

Oh and did I mention the rumor that the emo dude Zexion was the father of this probably-would've-been deformed baby?

Now the icing on the cake, apparently everyone thinks I'm a creepy stalker/wannabe because I walk past the popular table every day during lunch. Yeah, I'm not kidding. However, it does explain the looks I get in the girl's locker room, because apparently stalker means lesbian which means I want Larxene **bad**.

That'd be funnier if these rumors weren't true. So now I'm debating being put in the boy's locker room, but then I think the word 'pervert' would be thrown around. My only reason for not petitioning for it, obviously.

High school is so disturbingly overrated, and not to mention disgusting. I was much happier not knowing that I'm the biggest lesbo in the school, supposedly. So when Axel kidnapped me for the hundredth time in April I responded with a sharp, "Let go of me!"

He quickly did when I pulled out my cell to call the police too. I glared at him for a moment and hopped into the passenger seat of his car for once and pointed for him to go to my house.

We arrived at my parent's small modern (the outside, not inside, of course) townhouse and I dragged him to my room this time. Don't get me wrong, he could've over powered me easily, but somehow I think he liked me bossing him around. Or at least the smirk plastered across his face made it seem like he did.

I pushed him in my room, slammed the door shut and yelled, "What's going on?!"

He looked taken back at first, and then smirked at me again. "Axel." I pressed, hardening my usually gentle features. I have porcelain white skin so looking pissed off is hard to do. Completely flushed, however, yeah then I get like cherry red in two seconds. My flaxen blonde hair doesn't help the matter either.

"I'm surprised you didn't crack before." Axel grinned, "I was betting a month, but three was just whoa. You have a lot of self control, huh?"

"E-e-excuse me?" I stuttered. He was betting on me? That. . .jerk. How could he? Seriously. Talk about cruel. Deliberately pushing me to snap at him. Besides, that wasn't even that bad of a snap.

"I needed to see if you actually have a spine, got it memorized?" He said, "Because if you can't snap back at someone then you're useless as an ally to me. The self control aspect is quiet pleasing though. . ."

"What is this?! Some sick, cruel joke to you!?" I spat.

He smirked, tossed his head from side to side playfully, and then replied, "Yeah, actually, it is."

I stood there, mouth fallen open, hair slowly sliding down my slender shoulders as my posture moved from upright, to slumping, and stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. He kept smirking, coolly, and all I remember is desperately wanting to smack the smirk off his smartass face. "Well, I'm not going to _be_ your ally then!"

"You don't have a choice." He stated, completely serious as he paused and started again. "Either you help me, or I use my higher status to make your days left in high school a living hell, even after I leave. Though, any way you choose will make your life a living hell. It's just either one controlled by Larxene, or me. So, I'm assuming you're choosing the third option and helping me, got it memorized?"

"N-" I opened my mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a curt "good," followed by Axel turning around and leaving my room, then house. I heard his car start and veer down the street as I stool there mouth gaping open. Apparently I have no free will anymore. Good to know Axel, really.

**-ESxXx-**

Three months passed by since that argument and no word, glance, gesture or smirk from Axel. In fact, the meetings started slimming down in the old gym. More and more as the months dragged on. First it turned to every other week per demand by an anonymous member, and no one disagreed or got suspicious. There wasn't a reason to, but the next month after, it was announced that there were only going to be meetings twice a month randomly when one member announced the need, and that if you missed it you were just out of luck.

Now this is where it got suspicious. Currently, I sit here in the new meetings watching the whole institution of what the council created crumble down. The only reason I was informed of the impromptu twice a month meetings was because of Kairi who I always passed in the hall at the end of the day.

Yeah, the word got around to other members of the council, but only to those who had a lot of social links, as in, the higher cliques. I was the only one of a low standing there, and I was pretty much shunned.

Then at the beginning of the meeting Xion announced that I was not to attend meetings anymore as 'my clique was well taken care of.' From the look of agonizing pain on her face I knew something much, much more was going on. Then Riku and Axel started advancing toward me slowly. Riku breaking out in an all out grin, while Axel walked over to me coolly as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up toward him to disorient me as Riku took my other arm and lifted me up off the ground to hold half my weight (which isn't much) as Axel took the other half. I saw Xion whip by and grab my things as Riku and Axel literally threw my out of the old gymnasium door. I was pelted by my books and bag as Xion threw them out onto me shouting "sorry" as I heard grumbles and moans from inside scolding her. After this, I didn't hesitate in hastily grabbing my books and such and leaving.

I had a feeling that if they stayed there with me any longer they'd be in a bon fire by tonight, and that Xion knew that too.

So I ran far, far away. I could've taken my bus home I usually do after the meetings but it's fifteen minutes after the meetings let out, and you really only need one good punch to kill someone so I wasn't fond of that idea. Which lead me running about five blocks from school frantically until I reached a bus stop in front of an old gas station that had gone out of business like twenty years ago and never resold because, well, it's a dump.

No, I wasn't mugged. No, I wasn't afraid of getting mugged. No, there _weren_'_t _mobsters or other creepy figures watching me to give me a dramatic, eerie feeling of dread before they knocked my lights out and stole my Geometry textbook. Seriously, abandoned doesn't mean 'the new crack house.' What's with people and assuming that abandoned means cliché muggings, rapes and other crimes anyways? Sheesh.

However, the bus schedule was labeled on a sign on the wall of the gas station. Also know as, the reason I stopped here in the first place. So I looked at it for a bus at least close to my house. It was about a thirty minute walk I really didn't want to go through, and not to mention, my mother would be suspicious if I got home early. Seeing as I had to pretty much pound it in her head that the meeting never left early, and there was no leaving. At least not for me, until now.

The next bus would be in about forty minutes which would also be around when the meeting let out, but as long as the bus wasn't late they wouldn't get me. If they're looking for me. If they want to tear me to shreds. If Axel doesn't stop them. If that wasn't his plan in the first place. If he isn't forced to play along with them. If I can get over the fact that my only hope to surviving school tomorrow is in a cocky, sarcastic, 'got it memorized,' red-headed asshole. Which I probably won't.

Sighing I looked at the sky, hoping for a definite answer. I'm not a religious person, but hey, sometimes you _need_ to find a sign that everything isn't going to be like a horror movie, except without the physical killing. More like mental killing. 'Cause I don't know about you, but I can feel my sanity slip away.

Maybe that's been his plan all along. Yet, at the same time, that doesn't make sense.

Hmph. Axel. He's an arrogant ass alright, but he's got a plan. It doesn't seem to involve hurting me though. It's all so confusing. . .

"_I want to change things around our school."_

What things? If he wanted to change things with his status for the better of his crowd he wouldn't need me. All he would need was to whisper it in Larxene's ear and snap his fingers to make the student population tremble at his feet.

"_I needed to see if you actually have a spine, got it memorized? Because if you can't snap back at someone then you're useless as an ally to me. The self control aspect is quiet pleasing though. . ." _

". . ._if you can't snap back at someone then you're useless as an ally to me." _All of the higher crowds have attitudes. Why not them? Why me? _"As cliché, and stupid as this sounds, I need your help. Actually I need anyone's help, but for now, you'll do." _

I growled in frustration, picked up a rock and threw it as hard as I could. Cliché, but it was that or punch someone. I'm not one for criminal charges so I chose the former.

Axel. One mysterious, messed-up-in-the-head dude. He's so cryptic and contradicting in his plans! How am I ever supposed to figure it all out? Seriously. What is with him choosing me as his play toy. Xion's easier to force anyways! She's all weak-minded and vulnerable.

Weak-minded and vulnerable is better!

It's easier to manipulate her than me anyways. Seeing as I apparently 'have a spine.' Everyone has a spine Axel, otherwise we'd all be jellyfish.

However, that spiteful comment was the last thought I had before I heard the booming of "I Know You Want Me" by Pitbull ringing through, well, everywhere. Sure enough, through the booms of "you know I want 'cha!" I saw Axel's car speeding right up to me and then stopping at a dead halt.

He glanced at me, raised his eyebrows and patted the passenger seat in his car. Now I knew that going was a bad idea, and that I would later regret the choice, but as always, curiosity killed the cat.


End file.
